


Please Take Care of Me!

by Lauriana25



Series: The Baby Diaries [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Poor Vitya, Scenting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yuuri's the Best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriana25/pseuds/Lauriana25
Summary: You’ve heard that saying, “children get colds, men get the flu and women get on with it”?Yuuri will be the first to tell you that the real version is “children get colds, omegas get the flu and alphas like Yuuri get to play nursemaid”.And he wouldn’t have it any other way.





	Please Take Care of Me!

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm a little late, but HAPPY ANNIVERSARY YURI!!! ON ICE :D  
> How did we all survive before Victuuri?!?!
> 
> Enjoy <3

                “Yuuuuuriiiii…”

                The alpha sighed heavily as his name was called for the hundredth time, the neediness in that croaky voice cranked up to the max. He left the half-washed dishes in the sink, grabbed the fluffy hand-towel (the one with blue poodle emojis printed on it that Victor loved so much) and walked quickly out of the kitchen, following the woe-is-me pheromones that came from the living room.

                His heart melted when he saw his mate, bundled up on their large squishy couch until he was almost invisible under the thick wool blanket, coughing harshly and snivelling.

                Yuuri always felt guilty whenever Victor caught a cold off him. Alphas had a naturally stronger immune system, meaning Yuuri could blast through a common cold in less than thirty-six hours (with a lot of groaning and sneezing!), leaving him to carry on with his regular routine. Omegas, on the other hand, were more susceptible to illness and infection, their delicate immune systems thrown easily off-balance by the slightest change to their hormones.

                This was supposed to be a built-in mechanism to aid conception. The downside was that, when Yuuri caught a cold, Victor would wind up with the flu.

                Yuuri walked up to the couch slowly, not wanting to startle the half-dozing omega. Victor tended to get a little clingier when he was ill, his omega senses highly sensitive to his alpha’s presence, but those same senses also tried to tell Victor to be cautious – he was vulnerable, needed to protect himself from alphas. Even though Victor knew it was just his stupid hormones talking, he still hated himself every time he hissed at his mate when he startled him, so Yuuri always tried his best to keep him relaxed when he was ill.

                He sent out a tiny nudge of his scent, gently allowing the omega to sense him before he got any closer. The thick blanket moved, a mass of dishevelled silver hair popping out from underneath at all angles, followed by one heavy-lidded sapphire eye.

                “Yuuri?” Victor’s voice was soft and croaky, accompanied by a wet hacking cough.

                “I’m here, Vitya.” Yuuri crooned, kneeling at the head of the couch, smiling warmly. He couldn’t help it; his alpha senses went into overdrive when Victor was sick. It meant he could really take care of him, fuss over him. He liked feeling needed. His inner alpha thrived on it.

                He liked making his mum’s chicken soup and feeding it to Victor. He liked giving him shoulder rubs and running him baths. He loved cuddling him, brushing his hair until it was like velvet, whispering sweet nothings until his mate was reassured that, yes, he was still beautiful, yes, he was still the most perfect omega in the world, and yes of course Yuuri loved him, even though he was throwing up or coughing his lungs out.

                Victor’s eyes fluttered shut as Yuuri reached up to stroke his hair, smoothing down the matted silver strands, and he sighed deeply, the beginnings of a purr vibrating in his chest until it agitated his cough. He twisted in the blanket and frowned.

                “What is it, my love?” Yuuri asked as Victor’s tossing and turning grew more distressed.

                “It’s no good!” Victor whined and he threw the blanket to the floor. “It’s not right!”

                Yuuri knew what was coming. Victor always did this when he was ill.

                Victor sat up and shivered. Yuuri pressed the back of his hand to his husband’s forehead. Sure enough, he was burning up. His cheeks was flushed, a sheen of perspiration making his skin clammy. His eyes were pink and puffy, his blue irises growing as he stared at the alpha. Yuuri could feel the pull of his omega, calling to him before he even opened his mouth.

                “Alpha…” Victor whispered, his melodic voice edged with need.

                Yuuri yanked his t shirt over his head and moved to sit on the couch. As soon as his back hit the cushions, Victor threw himself into his lap, wrapping his arms tight around Yuuri’s waist and burying his head against his chest. Yuuri then placed his t shirt over the back of Victor’s head and shoulders like a shroud, encircling the omega in his scent. He could feel Victor smile next to his skin and he beamed proudly to himself.

                He hitched the blanket off the floor with his foot and brought it up so he could grab it without bending – he didn’t want to disturb Victor now that he was comfy. He gently lowered the blanket over the both of them, drawing his legs up so he could fully cradle Victor to him.

                “Is this better, sweetheart?” he whispered, chuckling softly as he saw his t shirt move when Victor quickly nodded his head. He laid his head against the back of the couch and closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around his mate in a warm embrace. Under his shut eyelids, he could almost see their auras mingling – his cream-coloured vanilla essence with Victor’s blue rose-scented presence – as the omega reached out for him and he returned the call instinctively. He smiled at the floating image, at the colours and scents that blended and flowed so perfectly together.

                He could stay like this forever if his mate asked for it.

                ~Yuuri?~

                The alpha smiled as the message came across their empathic link.

                ~Yes, my love?~

                ~Can you scent me?~ Victor’s voice was apprehensive, almost apologetic. ~You know how it makes me feel better…~

                Slowly, Yuuri opened his eyes. Victor’s cerulean eyes were gazing up at him, grown to the size of saucers and sparkling with the light of a hundred stars. Yuuri’s heart flipped and he knew he was blushing.

                “Damn it, Vitya, you know what that look does to me!” he laughed breathlessly.

                Just for good measure, Victor fluttered his long silver lashes. “Pretty please?” he cooed.

                Yuuri growled happily, his inner alpha practically begging him to act – now!

                “Anything for my omega.” He whispered against Victor’s neck, pressing his nose to the scent gland. Breathing deep, he nudged closer, making Victor tilt his head to one side so he could have better access. As he brushed his lips against the warm skin, he released a powerful burst of his own scent, covering the gland until he almost couldn’t smell Victor’s rose perfume anymore.

                Victor sighed deeply and ran his fingers through Yuuri’s hair, gently holding his head in place as the alpha’s pheromones bathed him in vanilla and warmth. He could already feel his temperature level out, the headache that had kept him up all night ease away, the queasy feeling in his stomach finally settle.

                ‘Why haven’t doctors figured out how to bottle this for omegas?’ he thought disbelievingly.

                His Yuuri was better than any medicine.

                Yuuri nudged his nose along Victor’s collarbone and up the other side of his neck, spreading his scent as he went. He growled low as his mate began to purr contently, satisfaction and pride stirring in his chest. He couldn’t resist flicking his tongue over the warm skin, just a tiny bit to make Victor giggle.

                “Yuuri, I’m sick!” the omega chuckled, shifting in Yuuri’s arms. “I’m not fit for action!”

                Yuuri laughed out loud. “That’s never stopped you before!”

                Victor blushed. “One time, that happened! And I was a hideous mess afterwards – I don’t know how you even look at me when I’m like this!”

                Yuuri brushed the fringe from Victor’s eyes and smiled sweetly. “You’re beautiful, Koibito.”

                Victor blinked up at him. “Even when I’m gross and sick?”

                Yuuri kissed his husband’s forehead. “Even when you’re gross and sick.”

                Victor beamed a watery heart-shaped smile and tilted his head up. Yuuri leaned down and captured those sweet lips with his own, sighing deeply.

                “I’d better not catch this cold from you.” He teased against Victor’s lips, making his mate snort with laughter. Which would have been cute, if he wasn’t so…snotty.

                Yep. Victor was sick. And he was gross.

                And Yuuri loved him with all his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I want Yuuri to take care of me the next time I'm sick!!
> 
> At the time of posting this, "The Baby Diaries" has had 8302 HITS and 451 KUDOS!!!!   
> (∩╹□╹∩)
> 
> Thank you all so so much!! Your support and amazing comments have blown me away and I love you all <3<3


End file.
